Under The Influence
by CatchTheRainbow
Summary: RE-UPLOAD. 'Team Austin' get invited to your typical highschool party, and interesting things happen when Dez finds himself left alone in the company of Trish De La Rosa...while she's drunk. Trish/Dez. Austin/Ally. Oneshot.


**_***Genuinely shocked but pleasantly surprised by the amount of messages I got to re-upload this. Leaving the previous author notes 'cause it's fun to look back on them hehe.***_**

-X-

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally or any of it's characters. Just the idea for this story.**

**Author's Note:** So this is one of those semi long oneshots. There really is a lack of Trish/Dez centered stories on the site so I'm adding another one! There is some slight Austin/Ally in this too because, well why not? So this story is set after Partners & Parachutes. Also, this is rated T because of the talk about alcohol and being drunk and what not so just a heads up. Enjoy! Oh, and I apologise in advance for any typos/grammatical errors I may have missed.

_Warning: Trish and Dez may seem slightly OOC but only slightly. Haha._

* * *

><p><strong>Under The Influence - By CatchTheRainbow<strong>

If there was one fact that people didn't know about Dez, it was the fact that he could handle his alcohol.

Sure he was goofy, and naive and sometimes a little dense but that didn't mean he was an easy drunk too. It was weird for him though, because he was usually a light and innocent sole in every other aspect. Maybe being able to drink quite a lot without feeling light headed was just an added bonus to his amazing personality.

He'd noticed this attribute at the last and only other party he'd ever gone too. Ally and Trish had opted to have a girly movie night instead and so he and Austin had gone without them. Two hours after they had arrived, Austin had been swaying around and was laughing like a school girl. Dez had waited for the same side effects to happen to himself but it never did. In fact, he had yet to feel half as buzzed as the majority of the attendees had looked.

And this had been after his fifth red cup of beer.

At first he had thought something was wrong with him. Was he a freak? Maybe there was a weird bone in his body that made him immune. But it wasn't until the next day when Austin had been nursing his hangover that he'd feebly told him, "You're not a freak Dez, you just have a high alcohol tolerance...can we get out of the sun now? My head is killing me."

And so he had accepted that he had a high alcohol tolerance, and maybe that was something to be proud of.

**-TXD-**

"Wow, for once I'm going to more than one party in a year? How exciting!" Ally said, from her seat at the front of Austin's car. The four friends had been invited to a party by one of the popular jocks of their school, and because of Austin's rising status as a recording artist it probably would've been an insult to not invite them.

"How many times do I have to say it Als? Back to school night is _not _considered an actual party." Trish said this with a roll of her eyes. She was sitting behind Ally in the back seat with Dez and although she would've liked to say she was merely tolerating his presence, they'd both been getting along slightly better these days. So really, she didn't mind him there.

"Well, they're parties to me." Ally mumbled, a pout now forming on her lips. Austin laughed at his girlfriend as he stopped at a red light and quickly took one of Ally's hands in his.

"Don't worry Ally they can be parties too...just not cool ones." He pressed a kiss to her knuckles and her pout quickly switched itself into a bashful smile.

"Fine. But hey, at least I went to some form of a party right?" Trish rolled her eyes again, but she too smiled none the less. Her friends were such mushy love birds but she'd be lying if she'd said she wasn't happy for them none the less.

"Are we nearly there yet Austin? I don't want to miss any of the fun party games." Dez asked, as he bounced restlessly in his seat. Minus all the PDA and smoking, he'd long decided that he really did enjoy a good party from his last and only other experience.

"Don't worry Dez, after this traffic light we turn into that street on the left and we're there."

"Yay!" Dez cried happily. He jumped back to rest against the car's cushions and could feel the eyes of Trish looking at him from his left. He turned to face her and was met with the amusement swimming in her brown eyes.

"Only you would jump up and down all excited about going to a high school party like a five year old going to the zoo." She laughed and broke their eye contact, turning to face the window. He didn't take any offense to her comment like he usually would, just smiled to himself as he continued to watch her.

He hadn't noticed it before, maybe in his haste to get here and everything but she looked...different tonight. Her hair had been straightened, making it look even longer than usual as the brown strands rested way past her shoulders. She was wearing a black skirt, a skirt being something she didn't wear often and it was a flowy one that stopped just above her knees. The top she was wearing was purple and was actually quite low cut, managing to emphasise the shape of her cleavage. She was even wearing eyeliner and lip gloss, shaping her eyes nicely and making her lips look more profound.

Different wasn't the right word to describe her. She looked...pretty. Really pretty. Not that she didn't without all this effort put in anyway but it was definitely more noticeable tonight.

"What are you staring at, weirdo?" Trish asked him, turning her face back in his direction with a raised eyebrow and a neutral expression.

"...You look nice." He blurted out without being able to help himself. He immediately cursed himself silently and waited expectantly for the scowl to reach her lips and the hard punch to reach his shoulder. Instead she simply stared at him, as if trying to figure out if he was being serious or not. Eventually, her mouth curved upwards at one side slightly in a half smile and she turned away from him again.

"Thanks." Was her simple reply and Dez didn't know whether to be relieved or to be scared that she hadn't at least glared at him at all.

"Alright, we're here. Let's par-taay!" Austin announced loudly, and Dez almost jumped out of his seat; forgetting he and Ally were even in the car. He hadn't noticed the car had stopped moving for at least a minute now, or the loud music that was coming from inside what looked like a mansion. And all because he had been too engrossed with Trish?

_What?_

"Finally, I'm ready to get my dance on." Trish said excitedly, opening the car door and slamming it shut loudly behind her. Austin and Ally followed suit and Dez blinked at the car door Trish had just left through for a few moments before coming back to his senses.

Why was he still in the car? It was time to party.

**-TXD-**

The best word to describe the party would've been loud. The music had been put on at full volume and there was commotion in every single corner of the house. Austin and Ally had almost immediately disappeared out into the backyard to probably have some 'couple time' or something of the like and Trish had wondered off onto the dance floor the minute they had all entered the mansion. Three hours later Dez was currently in the second kitchen – that's right second – playing the last round of a drinking game with Dallas, Elliot and Chuck.

And he was winning.

"Wow, Dez you don't even look tipsy yet." Dallas said, his words slightly slurred and a smirk on his face. Chuck and Elliot laughed, also looking a little out of it themselves.

"Yeah, I've got to hand it to you Dez-aster, you can really hold your drink." Chuck also agreed, in between laughs. Dez wasn't sure as to why Chuck was actually being nice to him at all, but he didn't really say anything about it because he was in the happy party mood. As for Elliot, he simply nodded without saying a word, putting his blue cup to his lips.

"What can I say? I have what you call a high alcohol tolerance." Dez replied with a shrug and a grin, finishing the rest of the beer in his own cup in one gulp. With a content sigh, he set the plastic cup down loudly on the counter top they were all leaning against.

"Well guys, this has been fun. But now it's time for me to get my dance on!" He waved at them all enthusiastically before turning on his heel to the living room. The music was getting louder with every few steps he took and once he reached his destination he could even feel the floor thumping underneath his feet from the heavy bass coming from the sound system.

He shuffled his way through the sweaty dancers, people who were dancing quite provocatively together making him feel a little uncomfortable. As he got nearer to the front he couldn't help but start to sway slightly on his feet. Once he made it to the other end of the room near the DJ table he was already dancing as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"Hey DJ! Don't lower the volume anytime soon!" Dez yelled as loudly as he could, as he did a mixture of different dance moves rolled into one. The boy behind the deck chuckled at Dez's display and nodded amused.

"You got it red-headed dude."

After another ten minutes Dez was still dancing with as much energy as he had when he'd first started. The song swiftly changed into the next and he couldn't help but let out a girlish scream. Austin's voice filled the room and everyone cheered along with his scream.

"NOBODY ROCKS IT THE WAY THAT YOU DO!" Dez sang loudly along. He was really having a good time and he was sure wherever Austin was he was screaming rather girlishly as well from hearing his song being played. As he was getting ready to belt out the lyrics to his favourite bit of the song, he felt someone collide into his back and could hear them also singing rather loudly. They sounded very familiar.

"YOU GOT THE FIRE SO KEEP BURNING IT UPPPP!" He turned around to see who had bumped into him and looked down at the long brown hair that covered the head of a short girl who was dancing with her back turned to him.

"...TRISH?" He shouted, effectively getting her attention. Trish whirled around, and looked up slowly too meet the blue eyes of a confused Dez.

"Oh...hey Dez!" Trish greeted him loudly in reply, a wide grin on her face. Dez couldn't remember the last time he'd ever seen her smile that big, and at him of all people.

"I thought you were in the kitchen. When did you get here?" She asked him - well shouted at him - again, for he wasn't saying anything. She continued to bop on her feet to the music, as if she didn't notice him staring at her curiously. And that's when Dez noticed it, the slight slur in her words.

"...Are you drunk?" He asked her again, watching her carefully. She let out an uncharacteristic giggle and gave him an innocent shrug.

"Yes. Maybe. I don't know. I had a few beers but what's it to you?" She took his hands in hers and began to move them around.

"Come on! Dance with me to Austin's song!" Dez simply stared at her as she swung their arms back and forth. He still couldn't fathom the way she was acting. She was all giggly, and airy and so un-Trish like. He was used to her evil smirks and her chilling glares and so it had to be understandable that it was taking him a while to adjust to drunk Trish aka the happy frilly version of herself.

"Dezzyyy you're not dancing! Come on, move your feet." Austin's song was long over by now and Dez was still confused as ever. Did she actually just call him _Dezzy?_

"Did you just call me Dezzy?" He asked out loud and she grinned at him again, her white teeth looking amazing against her glossed lips.

"Yup, don't you like it?" Her hands were still clasped in his own and she was still swaying him as he stood rooted to the spot. He didn't answer her question and instead chuckled. Who would have thought Trish would be such light weight when it came to alcohol? He sure hadn't.

"Come on let's go get some fresh air." He smiled down at her and the grin on her face was still there.

"Fine! You spoil sport." She let go of one of his hands to poke him in the stomach playfully. Chuckling again, he led her out of the crowded room full of dancers to the backyard, his other hand still in hers.

**-TXD-**

Once outside, Dez made sure he avoided getting both him and Trish splashed by the pool water people were 'cannon balling' themselves into. He spotted Austin and Ally in the corner, sitting in a wooden chair with Ally in Austin's lap. Her arms were around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder. His long arms held her tightly around the waist and a smile was on his face. Dez smiled to himself upon the sight of the loving embrace between his friends as he finished the remainder of his walk up to them.

"Hey guys!" He said with a wave and Trish waved too, her happy smile still on her face as if it wouldn't go away.

"Hey..." Austin started happily but then trailed off at the odd sight of Trish looking unusually merry and also at the sight of Dez and Trish holding hands. He turned to Ally who at this point had lifted her head off of his shoulder and also shared his look of confusion. What was going on? Dez noticed their bedazzled looks and was quick to explain.

"Oh right," He started. "Trish over here is drunk. So I thought it was a smart idea to bring her out for fresh air."

"I'm not that drunk Dezzy." Trish interjected; her eyes wide, holding innocence. But then she began to giggle again, as if dropping the facade. Austin and Ally shared another look, and this time their eyes were wide.

"Dezzy?!" They both exclaimed, before looking back over at the two friends standing up. Dez shrugged helplessly, a pointed look on his face as if to say 'I told you so.'

"Okay she's definitely out of it." Ally confirmed before she looked up at Dez with an impressed smile on her face. "Good thinking Dez; bringing her out here to sober her up a bit."

"Yeah, smart move man." Austin said, unwrapping one arm from around Ally to give Dez a quick fist bump.

"I have my moments." Dez smiled, and then noticed the chair that was right next to where Austin and Ally were sitting. He let go of Trish's hand, not really thinking anything much of the weird cold feeling his hand got from doing so before putting his hands on her shoulders to guide her to sit down.

"Come on Trish, take a seat." She wouldn't budge however and poked him in the stomach again.

"You sit down first." She told him, her voice somehow sounding playful and sly at the same time. Dez looked down at her, feeling confused and then quickly looked over at his two other friends who lamely shrugged back at him.

"Why?"

"Just do it." She said, her smile coming back. He was sure her face had to ache from all the smiling she was doing considering she didn't smile this joyfully so often.

"...Okay." He finally relented and dropped his hands from her shoulders. Walking around her, he sat down on the replica of the wooden chair Austin and Ally were currently occupying. She beamed at him for complying with her request and in a few short steps of her own she made her way over to him...

And sat on his lap.

Dez immediately tensed up, watching her as she arranged herself in the same position Ally was in with Austin. After leaning her head on his shoulder, that being the last thing she had to do she whispered pretty loudly "I wanted to copy Austin and Ally" Dez felt his tense body relax but his heart rate had yet to get the same message. It was still hammering quickly in his chest and the look on his face had to be priceless for he could hear his loved up friends both stifling a laugh from his left.

"We're uh, we're going to go inside and slow dance. You two have fun now." Austin said, his voice shaky from trying and failing to withhold his laughter. Ally stood up from her position on his lap, biting her lip to refrain from giggling. Once they were both stood up, Austin put his arm around her shoulder and led her back into the mansion.

"Don't do anything crazy" Ally said, quickly turning her head to grin at them and Austin winked, pretty much at this point laughing his head off. Once they were gone, Dez bit his lip. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't push her off of him...in fact he didn't want to push her off of him. What was the matter with him?

"This is nice." Trish said lightly, her head still on his shoulder. Dez loosely wrapped his arms around her, opting to just leave her be. She was surprisingly comfortable anyway.

"Yeah...yeah it is."

"You smell like pancake syrup." Trish commented randomly. She turned her head slightly, so that her nose was level with the crook of his neck. Dez jumped slightly not expecting Trish to inhale deeply.

"I really like pancake syrup." She whispered, leaning back to face him with a grin. Dez merely gulped, she was emitting feelings from him that he had never felt before in his entire sixteen years of existence.

Her brown eyes were glazed over, as she looked into his. She stared at him silently, and he silently stared back. The so called silence around them was slowly turning deafening, and her grin was slowly replaced with slightly parted lips. Dez didn't move. He could feel the butterflies fluttering around intensely in his stomach and his breathing was now slightly shallow; but he didn't dare move. He waited to see what she would do. It could have been his imagination, but it looked as if she was leaning in slightly...but then she was closing her parted lips, biting them thoughtfully instead. And her next words dampened any of his previous thoughts.

"I'm kind of sleepy," She whispered again, leaning her head back onto his shoulder and letting out a quiet giggle. Dez would've have been lying to himself if he'd said he wasn't disappointed that she hadn't leaned in closer.

"Oh and as much as I really like pancake syrup...I also really like you Dez ...more than I let on." Dez would have been lying to himself again if he'd said those words hadn't caused something in his heart to skip unsteadily for a few long moments.

**-TXD-**

It was half past twelve in the morning, and the party was long over by now. The four friends were riding back home in Austin's car and everybody was silent, too tired from the nights events to spark up any real conversation. Sitting in the back seat, Dez stared out of the window from his side of the car with a very tired looking Trish leaning against his shoulder. She was only half awake, but soon enough they would be reaching her house, since hers was the closest to the mansion they'd just been at.

"Alright, Trish we're here." Austin said, his voice sounding slightly exhausted. Trish lifted her head from Dez's shoulder and sat up, much to Dez's internal dismay. She looked out of the window, blinking at the building that was her house as if she didn't know what it was. After almost two minutes of not moving, Austin sighed, and Ally giggled quietly.

"Dez, make sure she gets in safely okay?" Dez nodded without complaint and quickly got out of his side of the car before walking round to Trish's side. He opened the car door and knelt down so he could see her.

"C'mon Trish, you've got to go inside your house." He said quietly, before outstretching his hand towards her. She stared at his palm for a few long seconds before eventually deciding to grasp it firmly in hers. "Okay." Dez smiled at her and helped her out of the car, quickly catching her as she stumbled.

"Whoa," She gasped, before letting out a carefree laugh. "Look at me being so clumsy. It's like I'm Ally or something."

"Hey!" Ally shouted, offended from her seat at the front of Austin's car. Austin let out a humoured chuckle and just simply waved at her. Trish waved back slowly, before turning towards the house Dez was slowly dragging her towards.

Once at the front door, Trish got her keys out of her mini purse and after a few missed attempts she managed to get it through the keyhole. The door was now wide open, but Trish didn't make a move to go inside. She instead turned around and wrapped her arms around Dez's middle. He was slightly caught off guard, and for a few moments just blankly stared down at the brown eyes that were already staring back up at him.

"Stay with me." Trish demanded in a whisper, her mouth turning up at one of the corners in it's typical Trish fashion. Dez without being able to help himself, put a hand to her cheek. Her skin was really soft and it was almost convincing him to agree to her second request of the night.

"I can't." He whispered back regretfully. "I have to go home too." Trish's smiled faded, and was replaced with a small, barely noticeable frown. All night she had been so happy and it was almost a foreign sight to see such an emotion on her face.

Why did she have to be so pretty?

"But I really want you to stay…" She trailed off, looking down and away from him for a moment. His hand was still on her cheek, and her arms were still wrapped tightly around his waist and he really didn't want to leave her when they were in this position...but she was still drunk, and she probably wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.

"Oh well." She said simply, looking back up at him with the oblivious smile back on her face. Then, before he could register what was going on, Trish lifted herself up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his in a quick peck.

"Goodnight Dez," She whispered in his ear once she'd pulled away, before letting go of him altogether and grinning at the shocked expression now present on his face. She turned on her heel and finally stepped into her house, quietly shutting the door behind her.

And all Dez could do was stand there and stare wordlessly at the door, for he was sure his heart had jumped into his throat.

**-TXD-**

The next morning, Miami was as sunny as always. Dez walked into the Sonic Boom feeling as fresh as a new blooming daisy. His usual oblivious smile was on his face, as he walked over to Austin and Ally who were both standing behind the counter sharing an Eskimo kiss.

"Hey guys!" Dez said loudly and watched in silent amusement as the couple both caught off guard by his outburst bumped noses.

"OW...Dez!" Ally shouted, as she covered her nose in her hands. Dez just gave her innocent look, his blue eyes widening childishly.

"What?"

"...Nothing." Austin said, before he mumbled something under his breath that Dez couldn't quite hear as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose. With the short pause in conversation, it was then Dez realised something.

"Hey, have you guys seen Trish?" He asked, looking around the very empty store for any sign of her. It was only nine in the morning after all.

"Of course not," Ally scoffed, as if asking such a thing was the most stupidest thing you could do. "She never gets up before noon if it's not a school day. Remem -"

"Guess who's got a hangover." From the weak disgruntled voice coming from the entrance, all three friends turned to see who it was.

"Trish?!" Ally exclaimed, not really believing her eyes. And not because Trish was hung over, but because she was awake...before noon!

"The one and only." Trish replied with what was meant to be a smile on her face, but came out more like a grimace. Dez watched her silently, his heart hammering slightly faster in his chest as she walked over to them. She was wearing one of her usual outfits again, and her hair was back to its wild and curly self. But her eyes were shielded with black RayBan sunglasses, and so he couldn't see her pretty brown irises.

"Why are you up so early?" Ally asked, still not quite believing that her best friend was standing here before 12PM on a Saturday.

"My mom told me it would do me some good, but I know this is her way of punishing me for coming home drunk." She groaned as she put a hand to her pulsating head. "Man, I'm never drinking that much again."

"But you were so cute when you were drunk." Austin said with a teasing grin. Ally rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder lightly, not wanting to actually hurt her boyfriend. Trish scowled at him, her glare not really having any effect because you couldn't see her eyes from behind her sunglasses.

"Can it blondie. Don't think just because I'm hung over I still don't have the ability to punch you so hard you'll be seeing stars and your last name, Moon." Austin put his hands up in surrender, the cheeky smile still on his face. It was then Trish finally felt the intense stare coming from her left. She turned in that direction to see that Dez was watching her silently, his blue eyes looking bluer than usual.

"And what're you staring at?" Dez said nothing and just simply shrugged. He could feel his heart sinking down to the pit of his stomach. Did she not remember anything from last night? Was that kiss only going to be a memory now? Trish rolled her eyes, not bothering to say anything else to him and looked away.

"Anyway, I'm going to get some ice cream. Icecream always makes me feel better. See you guys in an hour." With that, she turned around and whipped out her phone, looking as if to be texting someone on her way out.

"That my friends, is a rare sight. We may never see Trish awake this early on a Saturday ever again." Ally said, with a slight shake of her head. Austin laughed before telling Ally how cute she was and smiling with pride as he watched her blush. Dez still slightly down, stayed quiet and moved his eyes down to the counter in front of him.

"Hey Dez, you're suddenly being really quiet. You okay?" Dez slowly looked up at the sound of Austin's voice, but before he could reply he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly fished it out of his suspenders pocket and read what was a text message that managed to lift his spirits in an instant.

_Thanks for looking out for me yesterday. I promise I won't forget it...or that kiss either :)_

"Dez?" Austin asked again, wondering why his best friend was now grinning creepily wide at the screen of his phone when literally just two seconds before he'd almost looked devastated about something.

"Nothing's wrong Austin." Dez said absentmindedly, his eyes never looking away from Trish's text. "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, I hope you guys liked that! I'm not really sure about the ending but I tried to end it on the note where everyone was in character and not too OOC. Thanks so much for taking the time to read :) Reviews are MUCH appreciated, and so are requests for Trez and Auslly.


End file.
